Tom's unexpected love
by emmza04
Summary: Tom Holland is falling in love with a fan. He never would have thought this would happen but it did. How will keep it secret? Chapter 7 coming out soon!
1. chapter 1

If you didn't already know, Y/N stands for your name! Also, at the moment, Tom lives on his own, about 30 minutes from his Mum in London. Enjoy the story!

I was getting packed for my flight to California, when I got a phone call from my mum. Surprised, I sat down on the edge of my bed and answered her call.

"Hello? Mum?" I said.

"Tom? Are you there?" She asked. She wasn't very good with technology. At all.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was just wondering when your flight was leaving. Just hoped we could maybe have lunch together. We haven't really done that in awhile."

"My flight actually leaves at 10:30." It was 9:08. "Sorry mum. I get back, next Tuesday, maybe then?"

"I guess so. It's just that ever since you moved out, I've barely seen you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to make time for you when I get back to London."

"Alright, Tommy. I love and miss you a lot. But you already knew that."

"Love you too, mum." I pushed the hang up button and continued to pack my clothing.

This week was specifically meant for meeting fans. Most of the time, meeting fans was simple and filled with the joyful tears of my fans. l liked meeting the "Hollanders", they called themselves. Sometimes they got a little tearful but otherwise, it was nice to surprise my fans. Hopefully, this entire week would go smoothly. Plus, Zendaya would be in California and we planned to meet some "Spiderman Homecoming" fans together on Friday.

The plane ride was long and tiresome. I slept most of the way. We arrived and right when I stepped off the plane, suitcase in hand, there was a group of girls waiting for me with signs and cameras. I didn't stop to think about how they even knew I was on that plane. This happened a lot. There are a lot of fans that know more about me that I know about myself. It doesn't bother me too much, though.

I rode the bus to my hotel. The bus was crowded and it smelled like sweat, but I told myself that I would stay pretty public all week. Unless something happened, and I had to go into hiding.

Once I got to my hotel, I rode the elevator up to my room and unpacked my stuff. The room was nice but definitely not as nice as my room they gave me when we were filming "Infinity wars". I was going to meet a group of my fans at about 5:45. It was 5:30 when I finally left the hotel and headed to a brick building where I was going to surprise a group of fans that are buying my movie. I was excited.

Thefirst person I surprised was a medium short girl. She was really good-looking, beautiful, actually. She walked up to the advertisment that was full of cases of the movie. She picked one up out of the cardboard advertisement. Right before she walked away, I walked up next to her and took one of the movie cases. I examined the back closely, waiting for a reaction. She turned around slowly and whispered my name in the sweetest voice.

"Tom?" She asked. "Thomas Stanley Holland?"

"That's me." I said enthusiastically as I turned to hug her. She had a slim, warm body. I was taller than her by about 4-5 inches. I estimated her to be about 18 or 19 years old. I asked her her name.

"Y/N." Her voice was high and shaky. I didn't blame her, I mean she just met a famous person. I don't like calling myself famous because it feels weird. I do it anyway, though because I've just accepted it.

"Well, Y/N, how old are you?"

"Almost 20."

"How are you doing today?"

"Feeling a little frazzled at the moment but other than that, pretty great thanks!"

"You know what, me too! I just met the one and only Y/N!" Her laugh. It was so amazing I couldn't contain it. I liked this girl. She was different than all of the other fans i've met. I'm not sure how, though. She was he first one i've met in this entire week. And I like her. I decided to give her my phone number. I've never given a fan my number before but she was different. I'd only met her for 5 minutes and yet I was sure that something was going to happen between us.

"Promise not to give anyone my number and I _will_ actually text you back. Okay, Y/N?" I whispered into her ear as I shoved a piece of paper with my name, my personal phone number and a heart on it. She nodded and I put my arm around her waist and posed for a picture. After a couple of seconds, I waved her goodbye and walked inside a room with a couple of chairs and a couch. I sat down and told my photographer that I was going to need a break.

"Already?" He had a strong American accent.

"Im thinking about going back to my hotel. I have a hesdache and I dont really think Im in the mood for meeting a ton of fans. My driver took me back to my hotel and I entered the elevator, going up to my room. The only thing on my mind was Y/N. I never felt this way about a fan before and It was weird. I only said like 16 words to her and yet I had a strong feeling telling me that she was the one. Y/N was the one.


	2. 2

_Now in Your point of view! Enjoy chapter 2!_

It was 10:45 A.M.when I actually snapped back into reality and realised that I just met my favorite person in existance, Tom Holland. It took me about an hour before I realised he actually gave me his number. His _personal_ number. _Did he do this often? Did he just give away his number to random fans like me? Or was I special?_ _Was this even an actual phone number?_

I didn't know the real answer until I actually texted him.

I entered the number on the paper into my phone as carefully as I could, making sure not to mess any of the numbers up. I began typing the message when I got a phone call from Caleb, my best friend. He was probably wondering how the trip to the mall went. We were going to binge-watch all of the spiderman movies since the new Spiderman Homecoming had just come out on blue-ray. I saw it in theaters three times and I fell in love with the actor Tom Holland. Back when I just saw the movie, I never imagined I would be meeting him and texting a number I hoped was really his.

I answered the phone, almost right away.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Y/N, just wondering if you got the movie yet."

"Oh, yeah. I got the movie. And lemme tell ya, Caleb, I have a story to tell you. Something happened at the mall. Something big."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Im fine. Better than fine! I might just have to tell you in person."

"Well, now i'm curious. It's okay, though I have to go anyway."

"Alrighty, see you tonight."

"Buh-Bye"

Caleb and I have been friends for 5 years. We met in highschool and have been best friends ever since. There's really been nothing romantic between us. We're just friends.

Anyway, After I hung up the phone, I continued writing the text. I put "Hey, it's Y/N L/N . Is this Tom?" I pushed sent and reread the text a couple times. Then, I set my phone on my coffee table and leaned back in my chair. My new apartment was nice but a little small. It was all I could afford considering the fact that I worked a part-time job at subway and fit some classes in at California University in Santa Barbara. I was a busy person. I was surprised I was actually able to take a day off today and most of my classes were cancelled except for the morning ones.

All of the sudden, my phone went off. I reached for my phone as quick as lightning. Only to see that I got a snapchat from my old school friend, Loralli. I opened the snapchat to see a picture of her with the doggy filter. The caption read, "Wanna get lunch sometime this week? I miss you." I sent her a picture of my converse high tops I was wearing. I typed a caption that said I'm pretty busy. Maybe next week." I don't think I've ever been more disappointed to see a snapchat from one of my friends.

I sat there staring at my phone and waiting for a response from him. I honestly didn't want to get my hopes up, but nothing this exciting has ever happened to me before.

I figured that staring at my phone for that long was unhealthy. I looked at the top of my screen to discover that I was sitting there for 45 minutes. That's when I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. I sat on the park bench in front of my apartment building and wondered if this was really going to work. _Was he really going to text me back? Did he give his actual number to me? Why **me**? _I sat there wondering until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I went back inside the building and up the stairs. Only to discover something really, truly amazing. A recieved text message from the number I texted about an hour before.


	3. chapter 3

Back to Tom's point of view now!

My hotel was about 10 minutes away from the mall I was at. When I got back to my room, I was just about ready to text the beautiful fan I was obsessing over, when I got a call. It scared me, considering I was dazing off, thinking about Y/N. I looked down at my phone and saw that I was getting a call from and unknown number. I answered it. It was my personal phone and I've only given out my personal number to family members, close friends and now Y/N. Anyway, I put the cold, flat screen up to my ear and answered with a "Hello?" and waited for a response.

"Tom Holland? Is this Tom Holland?" I knew it wasn't Y/N. This person was a man with a pretty high voice. I'm sure it was a man, though.

"Who is this?"

"This is Colin Poling," It was a name that sounded familiar but I couldn't think of who he might be. "Is this Tom?"

"Y-yes it is."

"I work for Zendaya and I do most of her schedule work. I know you two are supposed to meet a group of fans this week while you are in California. Which day works best for you?"

"Probably Wednesday," I answered, neglecting the question of _How did this man get my personal number?_ Zendaya and I are pretty close but I just gave **her** my number. Not her scheduling assistant. "Okay so, tell your driver that we should meet up at the set place at 9:30 A.M on Wednesday." He talked very fast which I guess was a good trait for a man who makes a lot of phone calls everyday.

He hung up the phone before I could answer him. I quickly got onto my text messaging app and found Zendaya's name. I told her that I'm excited to meet with her Wednesday. Right after I sent the text to Daya, I got a new text. The text I was waiting for and the reason why I was at the hotel instead of at the mall taking pictures with fans. I tapped on the number and read the text quickly.

"Hey it's Y/N L/N. Is this Tom Holland?" It read. I was so ready to text her back, I forgot to tell my driver about the meeting with Zendaya on Wednesday.

"You don't have to use my last name, love." I sent the message and sat there on my hotel bed, waiting for a response. It took about 10ish minutes before I saw the little *typing* symbol.

I got so excited, I almost gasped out loud.

This really wasn't like me to be fanboying over a fan but I knew she was different from others. Her laugh, her delicate voice, her perfect eyes. I really, really liked this person. And for some reason, I thought something was going to happen between us. She's a fan of me, I'm a fan of her. I guess this is how something awesome happens.

Anyway, I was over the moon when she texted back. She said these exact words:

"I don't mean to sound super anal or anything, but would it be okay for you to send a video of yourself so i'm sure it's actually you? I mean you're a pretty popular person and all." And she added a smiley face. So, without even thinking I went to my camera and took a video of myself making a weird face and I said,

"It's me, my lovely Y/N. And by the way, I'd like to meet you tonight. Is that okay? Do you know any small coffee shop or something that we could meet at? Anyway, yeah, it's me." I ended the video and sent it to the number. After it sent, I changed Y/N's number as a contact and a little heart beside her name. I had only spoken to this girl for 10 minutes yet I was actully falling in love. I think.

I rewatched the video, just for clarity and also realised how awkward I was. _Am I always this awkward on camera? Certainly not. I'm an actor._ After the stupid realisation I had in my head, I noticed that I was probably only _that_ awkward when talking to a cute girl like Y/N.

When I was finished with my thoughts about my awkwardness, I walked across the hallway of the hotel, knocked on the door and told my driver about Wednesday with Zendaya.


	4. Chapter 4

...this is set on the next day right before you and Tom are going to meet at the the coffee shop down the street from your apartment. This is now in your point of view and please enjoy!

 _The Good Cup._ This was the name of the coffee shop down the street from your apartment. Where you would be meeting Tom Holland in the next couple of minutes. Or at least you hoped. You and Tom had a somewhat long conversation over text yesterday, figuring out where to meet eachother. Again. As if meeting Tom wasn't the best thing that had ever happened to you, now you were meeting him for the second time at the coffee shop you went to, to pick up a latte before class every morning.

The time you guys had decided on was 10:30. It was already 9:27 and you had no clue what to wear. Fancy or casual? Cute and tight or hipster style? Considering the fact that you got no sleep the night before, you were running on adrenaline alone.

Class. You had class this morning at 11:00. There was nothing to do but to skip class and go to The Good Cup. So, you got up off of the bed, got a fast shower and stepped inside your closet to decide on an outfit. Jumpsuit? No. Jeans? No. After a good 30 seconds of filing through your hanging clothing, you found the perfect thing. A cute red and white stripey dress that came up to about mid thigh. You threw that on with a pair of white converse and a jean jacket to top it off. You did a bit of natural makeup and brushed out your hair. You left at 10:25. Walking was easier that uber. Also cheaper. The coffee shop was only 3 minutes away by walking and you were 110% ready to see Tom.

On the way to the coffee shop, you rewatched the dorky video he sent you confirming that it really was Tom. He was _so_ dorky and yet perfect in all ways.

After arriving at the coffee shop, you ordered your normal, a medium vanilla latte. Plus, a muffin. Just because.

You were 2 minutes early and yet you couldn't help but wonder if This was really real. _Were the texts real? Was he really going to come to this little coffee shop on the corner? Did he really text **me**_? _He must be busy. There's no way he'd go out of his way to simply meet me at The_ Good Cup. Your phone notification nearly made you jump out of your skin. You looked down at your phone and your heart skipped a beat. It was him. Tom texted you again and it said,

"Hey, love. I'll be wearing a black sweatshirt. My hood will be up so no one will recognise me. I hope i'm not too late, I got stopped by some fans. Sorry for the wait."

You read the text over and over again, imagining his figure in front of you. As you were scrolling through your texts with Tom from the night before, you happened to think about your best frisnd Caleb. Suprised by the randomness of the thought, you remembered how dissapointed he sounded last night when you canceled the movie marathon you had planned. You were too frazzled to talk to anyone last night.

Anyway, you looked down at your phone to chrck the time. It read 10:42. You started to doubt, even though, a minute before you got a text to reassure you. Yu were still unsure. That's when you heard the _ding_ of the bell on the front door of the small shop. You almost stoid up to see who was at the door but you just shot your head to the right as fast as lightning. The only thing you saw was a manly figure wearing a black sweatshirt anf your nervousness shot up to a level too high to count.


	5. chapter 5

Tom's POV~

After sending the text to Y/N, I continued walking down the populated street. The funny thing is, the coffee shop that Y/N suggested was only a couple blocks from my hotel. So, I decided to walk. I passed a bunch of apartments on my way to the restaurant until finally, I saw the cute little shop on the corner. I walked quickly to the doors and opened them slowly, letting the cool air of the air conditioned building hit my somewhat sweaty face. Santa Barbara was hot. I scanned the room and almost immediatly my eyes were drawn straight to Y/N. She was wearing a stripey red dress and a cute jacket. She looked so beautiful sitting there. I almost wanted to run up to her, grab her face and kiss her but I contained myself. I walked up to the table for two she was sitting at by herself and sat down in the chair.

"Man, I could kill for a quackson right now." I joked. Maybe she knew about the quackson joke maybe not but I said it nonetheless.

"I think they have some here if you want me to grab them." She said in her innocent, pure voice as her cheeks reddened quickly. She wasn't overreacting like I expected her to. All of my other fans would usually either break out in tears or go in a state where they were a mixture of stunned and overexcited.

"Actually, i'd rather you stay seated with me, darling." I said. She was stunning. I sat there staring at her beautiful features as she stared back at me. She looked very kissable. At that moment, without thinking it through, I stood up and stretched my face across the circular table until our lips met. Then I kissed her. She didn't kiss back. The only reason I kept kissing her was because she didn't pull away. Then, out of nowhere, flashing and shouting began to flood the room. I knew immediatly that we should have met somewhere more private. Someone found me, and in the worst situation too. In the middle of a one-way kiss. At that moment, I pulled away from her soft face and grabbed her hand. I put my hood back up and Y/N and I ran out of the small shop. We kept running until we found ourselves in a quiet alley. Y/N hugged me right when we stopped running and I could see that she had tears running down her face.

"Y/N I am so sorry I knew it was a bad idea to meet in public. I was going to get rushed by the paparazzi at some point and I'm sorry I put you in that situation." I stopped talking and realised that I was talking so fast I didn't even remember anything I said.

She simply looked at me with the most goregous appearence, cheeks red from running and mascara slighty runny. She was stunning even when she was a hot mess. After a small amount of silence she looked up at me and got on her tippy toes. She grabbed my cheeks with her small, cold hands and kissed me. After a couple of seconds had passed, I realised what was happening and I kissed her back. The kiss lasted something like 1 minute until we pulled away slowly and looked into each other's eyes.

I loved her. I knew I did. Her presence gave me butterflies and everytime I looked down at her she made me smile. In a way, it reminded me of my feelings for Zendaya before we had our fight. A couple of months ago, I told Daya I had feelings for her and she totally put me down. It made me really upset and we didn't talk for awhile. Finally it was resolved and we made up and my feelings for her slowly faded away. All I know in the moment is that Y/N is amazing. I wish I could tell her how I feel but what if she turns me down like Zendaya? But she kissed me. How could she not love me if we just had an amazing kiss? Maybe it was my looks. Maybe my body. What if she doesn't like me for who I really am?


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/N POV)

A couple hours later in your bedroom*

 _Okay, okay, okay._ I said to myself. _This cannot be happening. There is literally NO WAY that the man I'm lowkey in love with just kissed me in a coffee shop. And everyone now knows thanks to the lovely press._ Once I was out of my trance I also realised that _I_ kissed _him also._ This could only end badly. I decided to pull out my phone and send Tom a text. I want to talk to him. Exchange a conversation. Instead, my phone starts ringing and almost jumps out of my hands. It was Caleb. I waited a few seconds and answered it.

"Hey, Caleb", I sounded a little more confused than I meant to sound.

"Hey, I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow," It made me wonder if he was still upset about the cancelled movie marathon.

"I have classes from 12:30-3:00, and I work from 4-9. That reminds me, I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, can I come over tomorrow morning? I need to talk to you also. It's kinda important."

"I'll be here!" Ever since the first time I met Caleb, I knew that we would make great friends. He had blondish hair and a sharp jawline. He was a bit taller than me. I'm not gonna lie, he had a nice body. Slim, strong, he had abs too. But we are best friends. He may be attractive but I could never see him as anything more than that. Sure, I'd sit around my apartment in nothing but booty shorts and a sports bra. Sure, he'd where nothing but gym shorts, but we are too close to be anything more than best friends, if that makes any sense.

"Okay great. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Y/N."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and set it on my bed. I don't need to text Tom. I'll be fine. All I could think about was that kiss. I found myself replaying it over and over again in my mind. I realized I should probably do my homework, considering I skipped class today. It was my only class for the day but I don't want to get behind on anything, so I stumble over to my desk at the other side of my bedroom. I pull open my MacBook and begin typing about the importance of figurative language in the book I just finished reading. I couldn't focus. My mind keep wandering off to Tom and his beautiful voice. His beautiful hair. That beautiful kiss. My phone went off which scared me out of my trance and caused me to turn my head so fast, my neck started to ache. I looked at the screen and saw it was Tom. Before I knew it my phone was unlocked, and the message was pulled up. It read:

" _Y/N I thought I should tell you that I really had fun earlier and I would love to hang out again sometime. Ps: you're a great kisser. ;)"_

I let out a sight of relief. I responded with:

" _I enjoyed it also. I'm definitely up for meeting again, soon! Ps: you are too ;)"_

As I pressed send, I found myself smiling down at my phone. I checked the time and saw it was 3:00. I work at 4. I should probably get ready. I change into black leggings and my subway t-shirt. Without thinking, I text an Uber. I grab a granola bar before heading out the door. When I get outside, I wait for a text from the Uber and I eat the granola bar, quickly. Tom is back on my mind. No surprise there. I can't help but thinking when we will meet next. _How long will Tom even be in Santa Barbara? So much has happened in the last 2 days._ I'm glad I have a small breather. I take a deep breath and look up at the clear blue sky. It's almost fall. A beautiful season. My favorite season. The Uber pulls up to the sidewalk and I get a text. I hop in the car. What a great day I've had.

I get a text from Caleb. It's a picture of Tom and I at the coffee shop, our lips pressed together. The caption reads: "Is this you???"

I close my eyes and bury my head in my hands as the Uber driver pulls up to Subway and parks. I pay him, open the door and shut it without saying a word. I enter the subway and sit down. I begin to feel dizzy.

 _This can't be happening_.


End file.
